Lo Que Me Causa Dolor
by yukomu
Summary: El creyó que podia ser feliz junto a la mujer que amaba Pero no fue así, ahora ara lo que hacer por mar pagar una Todos los que acabaron con su felicidad... Capitulo 2 completo ¡Gomen Gomen!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, son del autor original Masashi Kishimoto. (N/A: solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia)

**-N/A esta es una nueva historia que tenía en mente ya hace algún tiempo y que acabo de terminar de escribir **

-Narracion-

-**Lo que dice el personaje**-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

-_**Bestia legendaria hablando-**_

_**-"Bestia legendaria pensando"-**_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Prologo **

-No había forma de describir la triste situación del momento, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus verdosos ojos mientras se abrazaba así misma, su rosado cabello estaba alborotado y sus ropas estaban rasgadas y llenas de polvo debido a las severas explosiones, a su alrededor la gente corría hacia los refugios en el monte Hokage siendo ayudadas por los diferentes ninjas que impedían que fueran alcanzados por alguna de las explosiones, sus sollozos era inaudibles debido al ajetreo, quería detener el ataque a su aldea pero no podía hacer nada porque los ninjas enemigos eran demasía do poderosos incluso para su Hokage y mas que nada porque no podía hacer algo en contra de el, el hombre del que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado perdidamente y que ahora después de haber desparecido durante varios años regresaba solo para destruir el que alguna vez fue su hogar-.

-En medio de toda esa destrucción, ahora nada mas que escombros de lo que fue la gran aldea de la hoja, cada ninja había sido derribado solo los ninjas enemigos quedaban en pie-.

-**Ya esta hecho Naruto-kun… todo esta destruido sin ninguna baja en este lugar**-una hermosa chica pelirroja se había acercado para informarle que su misión había sido completada con éxito-.

-**Solo déjame un momento a solas… quiero admirar solo por un momento… nuestro trabajo**-ya no tenia la voz amable de siempre ahora solo un tono frio y sin sentimiento alguno-.

-**Esta bien solo iré ha informar a los demás de nuestra retirada**-dijo la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del extraño sujeto-.

-**Por que te sigues escondiendo… sabes nunca me gusto esa manía tuya de espiarme desde detrás de los arboles siempre creyendo que no notaba tu presencia**- su mirad seguía puesta al frente sin voltear a ver la kunoichi detrás de el-.

-Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, lentamente fue acercándose hasta caer arrodillada frente al sujeto-**Por favor perdóname… perdóname… te juro que hare lo que sea pero deja de hacer esto-**dijo mirando al sujeto aun con los ojos llorosos-

-**Perdonarte dices… intente hacerlo en el momento que te fuiste, pero no pude**-dijo el sujeto-**ahora el perdón es algo que no existe en mi mundo**-dijo mirándola fríamente-.

-Su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lagrimas, solo pudo bajar la cabeza y mirar al suelo-**Por favor perdóname, deja que te explique como fueron la s cosas yo… yo… aun te a…-**fue interrumpida por el sujeto-.

-**Lo siento pero no pienso volver a caer en tus palabras… Hinata, no volveré a caer en tus engaños**-lentamente levanto la mano derecha llevándola hacia su espalda donde tomo el mango de su espada-**Ahora tengo varios propósitos a cumlir y uno de ellos era no volver a verte nunca pero no fue así**-retrocedió unos pasos y desenvaino su espada colocando la punta de esta frente a Hinata-**Ahora me asegurare de que ese propósito se cumpla**-.

-Claramente había escuchado el sonido del metal así como también sintió algo colocarse frente a ella, sabia lo que ocurriría pero aun así no sentía temor, no si era el el que lo hacia y solo pudo levantar la cabeza para mirar de frente la espada que sostenía el que se convertiría en su verdugo-solo **recuerda que te amo … Naruto-kun**-pronuncio sus ultimas palabras formando una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba como la espada se acercaba al lugar donde se encuentra el corazón-.

**Capitulo 1 **

-Habían pasado ya dos meses del ataque a Konoha y la aldea estaba casi por completo reconstruida-.

-Se encontraba sentado bajo la copa de un árbol no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí sentado solo miraba hacia el frente como el sol salía por el horizonte indicándole que ya había amanecido, había pasado toda la noche meditando sobre lo ocurrido no entendía porque a pesar de su esfuerzo por defender su aldea aun nadie era capaz de reconocer su esfuerzo, cada persona que pasaba cerca de el lo seguía mirando de manera fría so lo eran unas cuantas personas las que reconocían su esfuerzo, pero a pesar de eso no se daría por vencido segaría intentando hasta que por fin todas las personas lo reconocieran y entonces se convertiría en Hokague y el mejor de todos-.

-Lentamente se levanto del árbol con un poco de esfuerzo ya que sus piernas se habían entumido al pasar tanto tiempo sin moverse, cuando por fin paso el malestar se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su apartamento, tenia que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible ya que no quería seguir sintiendo esa mirada de desprecio que le daban los aldeanos por lo menos, no por ese día-.

-Hoy como todas las mañanas desde hace dos meses no era un amanecer tranquilo todos los shinobis debían levantarse muy temprano para continuar con sus labores de ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, las misiones re habían reducido a recibir las de mayor rango y mejor pagadas para ayudar en su economía que se vio derrocada con el semejante ataque del ex líder Akatsuki Pein-.

-Es mañana se había levantado muy temprano debido a que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama ya vestida con su típico traje ninja, tenia su perlada mirada puesta en un pequeño trozo de papel que sostenía con las manos, aun no sabia que hacer o si se trataba de una broma de alguno de sus amigos, la nota le había llegado la noche anterior siendo entrada por un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan pero al preguntar quien se la enviaba el mensajero solo le había contestado que había entrado por debajo de la puerta principal y que esta se encontraba dirigida hacia ella, el solo se limito a entregársela, cuando la leyó quedo desconcertada en dicha nota le pedían que asistiera al campo de entrenamiento 7 al amanecer-.

-Se le hacia muy extraño que alguien quisiera verla ya que casi no tenia muchos amigos solo Shino y Kiba pero ello habían salido a una misión que les llevaría varias semanas de ausencia en la aldea asi que ellos no pudieron haber sido-**y si es de Naruto-kun que me cito en ese lugar para declararse y luego pedirme que sea su novia**-sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al imaginarse a Naruto arrodillado frente a ella y luego pidiéndole por favor que fuera su novia y a ella aceptando gustosa para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su amado rubio-**pero que cosas pienso el jamás se fijaría en mi además no lo he visto desde aquel día y no creo que haya mandado esta nota**- su mirada se encontraba triste, por un segundo quiso imaginarse así misma siendo la novia del chico de sus sueños pero luego de darse cuenta de la realidad solo podía resignarse a ser solo su amiga, después de todo el jamás había demostrado otro tipo de interés hacia ella-**Creo que iré después de todo aunque se trate de una broma, no tengo nada que perder**-había guardado la nota en uno de sus bolsillos y luego se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación hacia lo que seria un encuentro inesperado-.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Había llegado ya hace un momento a su apartamento se había dado una ducha y se había puesto su uniforme ninja, no sabia que ponerse para una ocasión como esa además de que no contaba con un extenso guardarropa así que decidió vestirse como de costumbre, ahora se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá en su pequeña sala, tenia la mirada perdida aun no sabia si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto pero aun si no lo era el estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias después de todo el se merecía ser feliz aunque sea por una vez en su vida-.

-Lo había pensado por varias semanas, Sakura lo veía solo como un amigo y el se había dado cuenta ya hace tiempo que lo que sentía por Sakura no era mas que amor de amigos así que decidió que tal vez ya era hora de darse una oportunidad de ser querido por la chica que estaba enamorada de el-.

-**Primero tengo que contarle sobre mi secreto y si ella aun así me acepta entonces se lo pediré**-se dijo para si mismo, segundos después salió de su apartamento para llegar a su gran encuentro-.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Había llegado hace unos instantes, aun pensaba que era una tontería el haber ido a ese lugar, después de todo no estaba segura de quien la había citado-**aun me gustaría que el que me cito aquí fueras tu Naruto-kun**-lentamente se acerco al lago que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de área de entrenamiento, se arrodillo frente a el y vio su reflejo… tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada triste, como podía pensar en eso Naruto nunca se fijaría en ella además no lo había visto desde que la aldea fue atacada, lentamente introdujo un dedo en el agua tranquila y cristalina, produciendo ondas armónicas que lograban tranquilizarla un poco, miró al cielo y susurro-**Naruto-kun**-.

-**Hi… Hinata……-.**

-Una voz la hizo vibrar desde lo más adentro de su alma, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, no podía ser-**Seguro ya estoy delirando**-sonrió cansada, el nunca la citaría en un lugar como ese, lentamente se puso de pie para encarar a la persona detrás de ella-**q… que haces aquí… Naruto-kun**-sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas, Allí estaba él, su amor de niñez, su amor de siempre, en ese momento se convenció de lo equivocada que estaba-.

-Ël se acercó a ella con paso decidido, no sabía que iba a decirle, lo cierto era que se había quedado sin aliento al verla en aquel paisaje, parecía una Diosa, se fijó mucho más en esos ojos que le intrigaban en su cabellera larga y sedosa y en su sonrojo, no cavia duda-**es hermosa**-se dijo para si mismo-**yo te cite aquí Hinata… quería verte y hablar contigo… sobre lo que me dijiste aquel día… era verdad cierto?-**se había acercado hasta quedar frente a ella-.

-estaba totalmente nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no era capas de articular palabra alguna, ahí frente a ella el amor de su vida-_solo dile que si Hinata no seas tonta ahora es el momento que siempre has esperado_-**si… todo es verdad yo… yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde que éramos niños**-su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y había agachado la mirada y había juntado sus dedos índices como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, a Naruto le pareció que se veía muy tierna de esa manera-.

-**He pensado esto durante mucho tiempo pero antes de decírtelo tienes que saber algo sobre mi y si después de saberlo no quieres volver a verme yo lo entenderé estas en todo tu derecho**- su voz sonaba triste-.

-se dio la vuelta antes de comenzar con su relato no quería ver cuando ella huyera de el-**Sabes cuando era pequeño, no entendía, porque todos me miraban con odio y con miedo, me rechazaban, me la pasaba llorando todo el día porque no tenía a nadie de mi lado, mientras más trataba de integrarme y hacer amigos, más era el dolor, ya no sabía que hacer, así que quise ganarme la atención de la gente haciendo travesuras**-.

-Hinata entreabrió sus labios para hablar, pero su boca no articulaba palabra alguna, ella vio como era el sufrimiento de su amado, quería decirle que siempre lo miraba desde lejos que veía como sufría y que aunque no se acercaba por su timidez lo consolaba y compartía su sufrimiento en silencio-.

-**Pensé que estaba solo en el mundo, que no había alma que me brindara su cariño, tal y como soy**-.

-Naruto elevó su cabeza al cielo, y con amargura reflejada en sus azules ojos, abrió su boca , dispuesto a confesar aquel peso que trae desde pequeño, corriendo el riesgo de que hinata no le volviera a hablar nunca-.

-**Yo Hinata...-**cerro los ojos y formo puños con las manos..- **Dentro de mi se encuentra el Zorro de nueve colas… Kyuubi...**-.

-Hinata abrió sus ojos sus labios se entreabrieron, no iba a mentir que estaba sorprendida, pero... en su rostro se asomó una pequeña sonrisa , se acercó despacio hasta colocarse detrás de él amor de su vida-.

-Naruto no escuchaba nada, ni una palabra, solo al fuerte viento que azotaba las copas de los árboles, su mirada estaba triste y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas-**"Seguro debió haber corrido"**- pero luego sintió como dos brazos lo abrazaban y su piel se estremecía ante aquel suave tacto-.

-**Naruto-kun siempre va a ser Naruto-kun, y yo no veo nadie más aquí, sólo al chico del que me enamore por la forma en la que se esforzaba en salir adelante y nunca se rendía**-.

-Naruto sintió como su corazón saltaba de su pecho, sus mejillas tenían un calor especial y en sus ojos azules infinitos aquel brillo de inmensa felicidad-.

-Hinata se soltó del abrazo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás segundos después Naruto dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente-**entonces tu no me odias**-dijo de manera interrogante-.

-Nunca podría odiarte tu siempre has sido una persona especial para mi -dijo Hinata aun sonrojada-.

-Se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, este gesto hizo mas grande el sonrojo de Hinata-**he pensado esto por varias semanas pero quería estar seguro de que no me odiarías por lo que hay dentro de mi y ahora que estoy seguro….-**soltó una de sus manos y la coloco bajo su mentón ocasionando que ella lo mirara fijamente a los ojos-**Hinata… si tu quieres tal vez… podríamos intentarlo… tu sabes ser una pareja… Hinata tu quieres ser mi novia-.**

-No había podido evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus perlados ojos, por fin después de tanto tiempo de esperar su mas grande deseo se había cumplido, el chico de sus sueños le pedía que fueran novios, Hinata solo se lanzo a abrazarlo-**si si quiero**-dijo entre sollozos mientras apretaba mas el abrazo-.

-Naruto coloco sus brazos alrededor de Hinata en un abrazo, se sentía feliz por fin tendría un poco de felicidad que esperaría durara para siempre-.

-Hinata se sentía sumamente feliz en los brazos de Naruto, para ella era como un sueño que después de mucho tiempo por fin se cumplía, ahora sabia que su imaginación no estaba equivocada si era Naruto el que la cito en ese lugar y se le había declarado, su felicidad era in mensa y se aseguraría de siguiera así por siempre-**te amo Naruto-kun-.**

_Continuara…………………………………._

**Hace un mes tuve un accidente en el trabajo que me dejo incapacitada la mano derecha, es por eso que me he tardado demasiado y no he actualizado mi otro fic.**

**La buena noticia es que el doctor por fin el viernes me dio permiso de quitarme las vendas y aunque no he recuperado por completo la movilidad de la mano me esforcé en terminar de escribir este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia y lo mas seguro es que la próxima semana tenga listo el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, son del autor original Masashi Kishimoto. (N/A:Si lo fuera, haria que Sasuke mostrara un poco de interes en las chicas en lugar de parecer gay.)

**SIMBOLOGIA**

-Narracion-

-**Lo que dice el personaje**-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

-_**Bestia legendaria hablando-**_

_**-"Bestia legendaria pensando"-**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

**Capitulo 2**

-Era un dia soleado y dos shiunobis aparentemente de la hoja caminaban tranquilamente hacia su lugar de recidncia, la noche anterior por fin habían terminado la misión encomendada por su hokage que a pesar que segunella duraría cerca de un mes habían podido terminarla en tan solo dos semanas asi que decidieron paratir inmediatamente hacia su hogar-.

**-Eso que llevas en las manos es para ella…. Cierto-**dijo sin voltear a ver a su amigo canino-.

-**Tu cres que le guste… Shino-**dijo mientras miraba el contenido de una pequeña caja atercipelada que la noche anterior se había pasado buscando como loco y que por fin encontró en una tienda de joyería-.

-Habia detenido su caminar haciendo que su compañero de equipo también lo hiciera-**Kiba… tu eres mi mejor amigo, asi como Hinata también lo es, yo se lo que sientes por ella, y se que tus sentimientos hacia ella son cinceros, pero te has puesto a pensar, en lo que ella siente?... tu nunca has hecho nada para demostrarle que la amas y ella no lo sabe, además tu bien sabes que ella ama a otra persona**-Dijo en su ya conocido tono serio-.

-Sabia que lo que su compañero decia era verdad pero no podia evitar molestarse-**Una persona que no la toma en cuenta, que jamas la ha apoyado, que jamas ha hecho algo por ayudarla a salir adelante, que jamas le ha hecho saber lo exelente kunoichi que es, un idiota que se la pasa intentando sorprender a una chica que jamas le hara caso y que no tiene los recursos suficientes para otorgarle una vida como la que ella se merece, un donadie… que no sabe lo que tiene-**Había dicho en un elevado tono de voz casi gritando-.

-**Si estubieras en mi lugar te darias cuenta de que no todo lo que dices es verdad, pero yo no soy quien para para juzgarte o jusgarlo a el, solo creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosa antes de decirlas-**le había dado la espalda a su compañero y había continuado su camino**-además creo que deberías intentar conocer un poco mas a Hinata, si es que la aprecias tanto como dices-**dijo mirando de reojo a su compañero de equipo-.

-No había podido evitar una mueca de disgusto al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, el sabia que lo que decía Shino era verdad el jamas le había demostrado ha Hinata que la quería-_Yo soy mejor que el baka de Naruto, se que aun puedo hacer que ella me ame… no importa lo que tenga que hacer_-Penso para si mismo mientras continuaba su camino detrás de su compañero-.

* * *

-Permanecia sentada delante de su escritorio con los brazos recargados sobre el mismo, en las manos sostenía un pergamino aparentemente muy antiguo su mirada parecía nostálgica, Lentamente enrrollo el prgamino y lo coloco dentro de un cofre de metal con varios sellos alrededor para después colocarlo dentro de un cajón, con desgano se levanto de su silla y se paro frente a una ventana donde podía ver el monumento a los hokagues, uno en especial,-_ha llegado el momento… pronto Naruto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y conocera sus verdaderos orígenes y tendre que entregarle todo su patrimonio, solo espero que el consejo no se ponga en contra-_una leve sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro después de todo aunque revelar la verdadera identidad de una persona era una gran responsabilidad y un problema tratándose de Naruto en el fondo se alegraba por el, ahora después de haber vivido hambre, miseria, rechazo, dolor por fin estaria rodeado de lo que siempre le perteneció-_de verdad creo que Naruto estará feliz cuando se entere de todo el patrimonio que le heredaste… Minato-_Penso mientras seguía observando con cierta nostalgia el rostro del cuarto hokage-.

-Con desgano aparto la vista de aquella ventana y se fue a sentar de nuevo sobre la silla de su escritorio después de todo no podía quedarse todo el dia sin hacer nada, ella era la hokage y tenia que trabajar asi no le gustara hacerlo-**Shizune-**Grito desde su escritorio haciendo que la pelinegra entrara de inmediato con cierto nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro-.

-**Si Tsunade-sama-**respondio la pelinegra mientras colocaba en el suelo al pequeño cerdito que tenia entre sus brazos-.

-**Toma esto, quiero que busques todo lo que he anotado en este pergamino-**Dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño sobre de su escritorio-.

-**P…puedo preguntar que…-**No pudo terminar la morena al ser interrumpida por la rubia frente a ella-.

-**Son unas cuantas escrituras de propiedades y registros de cuentas bancarias…-**dijo en tono cansado**-Ha por cierto cuando haigas encontrado todo eso quiero que actives todas las cuentas de banco y me entregues todas las escrituras, esto no debería tomarte mas de dos días, asi que tienes mucho que hacer-**dijo con cierto fastidio en la voz**-.**

**-Si eso es todo Tsunade-sama con su permiso, me retiro-**respondio mientras guardaba el pequeño sobre en su bolsillo y se agachaba para tomar al pequeño cerdito-.

-**Espera**-advirtio casi gritando-**cuando hayas terminado**-su mirada se había tornado seria-**Quiero que envíes un informe de reunión al señor feudal y que reunas a todos los miembros del consejo**-se había girado junto con su sila para quedar frente a laventana detrás de su escritorio-**tengo algo importante, que comunicarles**-respondio mientras cruzaba los brazos-**Y por favor, que nadie me moleste en lo que resta del dia-.**

**-Esta bien lo que usted diga-**respodio la morena mientras salia de la oficina cerrando la puerta detras de ella-.

-_Definitivamente esto no será nada fácil… porque me dejaste esta carga… Minato-_penso para si misma-.

* * *

-Se había quedado dormido hace apenas unos momentos, Hinata se había quedado dormida mientras lo abrazaba, quiso recostarla bajo la sombra de un árbol pero le habia resultado algo imposible ya que la ojiperla no había querido soltar su abrazo aun estando dormida asi que opto por acomodarse junto a ella , se recargo sobre el tronco de un árbol Hinata había quedado sentada sobre sus piernas y recargada sobre su pecho, no había podido evitar observarla mientras dormía, se veía tan linda tan indefensa, se reprendía por haberla ignorado tanto tiempo y jamás darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por el, había pasado mas de una hora y la ojiperla no despertaba el tenia la mitad del cuerpo entumida pero no se quejaba despues de todo la sensación de tenerla abrazada era indescriptible a sus palabras solo sabia que le encantaba tenerla de esa manera, desafortunadamente para el rubio la noche sin dormir ya le estaba pasando factura y termino por quedarse dormido mientras abrazaba a Hinata-.

-despertaba lentamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormida, se sorprendió al sentir como era levemente presionada por unos brazos y por el aroma a ramen que se desprendía de lo que ella creía era su almohada, logro separarse un poco, lentamente levanto su mirada pero lo que vio la dejo aun mas sorprendida, la persona que la abrazaba era su amado rubio, poco a poco los recuerdos de hace unos momentos llegaron a asu mente, ahora lo entendía ella lo había abrazado después de haberle dado el si a su propuesta, pero habían sido tantas emociones para ella que termino dormida en los brazos de su ahora novio y al parecer el había sido tan atento, que no quiso despertarla-.

-No había querido moverse de su posición, le encantaba la sensación de ser abrazada por el amor de su vida, ahora miraba el rostro del rubio se veía tan tranquilo, cada facción de su rostro se le hacia muy bella en especial esas tres marcas en cada mejilla-_son tan lindas, parece un lindo gatito-_penso mientras lograba liberar una de sus manos para luego tocar la mejilla derecha del rubio, su piel era suave, con sus ojos podía admirar cada parte del rostro de su ahora novio sus ojos cerrados , su nariz, sus labios no pudo evitar tocarlos con sus dedos eran suaves a su tacto se pregunto que se sentiría al besarlos, ahora tenia la oportunidad el no se daría cuenta lentamente fue acercando su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados, cada ves se acercaba mas hasta que por fin los sintió poso sus labios sobre los de el era un beso torpe pero se sentía bien, sintió como su cuerpo se sentía liberado de aquel abrazo lentamente abrió los ojos y se topo con dos orbes azules que la miraban con ternura, su rostro se torno totalmente rojo, inmediatamente se separo de el en unos instantes ella ya estaba de pie dándole la espalda, había agachado la mirada y había juntado sus dedos índices indicando lo nerviosa que se encontraba-**Yo… lo siento no quería despertarte**-respondio lo mas tranquilamente que pudo-.

-**No te preocupes no fue tu culpa- **respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie para después colocarse delante de la ojiperla-**dime hace mucho que estas despierta**-a Hinata se le había pasado el sonrojo y ahora lo miraba timidamente-.

**-No, solo hace unos momentos**-respondió tímidamente-.

-**Me hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo… sabes estaba tan comodo con tigo entre mis brazos-**afirmo el rubio mirando a la ojiperla mostrándole una de sus enormes sonrisas ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en el bello rostro de la morena-**Sabes yo nunca te lo había dicho pero siempre he pensado que…-**se había acercado asta quedar frente a la pelinegra y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, hinata lo miraba con cierto sonrojo**-siempre he pensado que te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas-**Hinata solo lo abrazo-.

-Habian permanecido abrazados un buen rato, naruto no sabia que hacer se suponía que hinata era su novia pero era la primera y no sabia que era lo que le gustaría hacer a ella,asi que opto por preguntarle a ella-**Dime Hinata-chan que es lo que te gustaría hacer… me refiero a que como tengo el dia libre tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos-**pregunto el ojiazul**-.**

**-**Se separo unos cuantos centímetros de el solo para mirarlo a alos ojos en su rostro tenia un leve sonrojo y formaba una pequeña sonrisa-**Bueno me gustaría comer algo no he comido en todo el día-**Respondió la ojiperla-.

**-Entonces vamos a ichiraku**-dijo enérgicamente el ojiazul, Hinata solo sonrio, Naruto la tomo de la mano y juntos se dirijieron a lo que seria su primera cita-.

* * *

**-**habia llegado hace unas cuantas horas a la aldea, su emoción era notable, durante el viaje de regreso había estado planeando como se declararía a su chica especial, el no era del tipo de persona que se andan con rodeos asi que iria directamente a la mansión hyuga e invitaría a salir a Hinata, había ganado el suficiente dinero para invitarla a aun restaurant de categoría como los que ella estaria acostumbrada a frecuentar, el primer problema estaba arreglado ahora solo tenia que decirle cosas lindas durante su cena y al final de la noche el se le declararía y le pediría a ella que fuera su novia, estaba casi seguro de que no lo rechazaría, pero como todos sabemos las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea.-

-la primera parte de su plan habia ido mal, ya que no encontro a hinata en su casa, asi que opto por preguntar a donde habia ido, recibiendo por respuesta que se encontraba en el campo de entrnamiento 7 dandole las gracias al guardia el se retiro-**Quisa no deva molestarla ahora creo que vendre a buscarla mas tarde, cuando vuelva-**en su rostro se formo una mueca de disgusto-.

* * *

-Cuando caminaban rumbo al restaurante Naruto no había podido evitar sentir las miradas de desaprobación que la gente de la aldea, se sintió aliviado al saber que Hinata no se había dado cuenta asi que decidió ignorarla por completo solo se aseguraría que su cita fuera lo mejor posible-.

-Pasado un rato, después de responder unas cuantas preguntas incomodas por parte de Teuchi y de Ayame sobre su relación por fin los jóvenes terminaron de comer y se retiraron de Ichiraku, caminaron un poco y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ambos querían seguir charlando pero ninguno sabia que decir, pasando un momento Hinata hablo-.

-**Ah... Naruto-kun, por aquí es el camino a mi casa...-**le decía ruborizada-.

-**Tu casa dices**-Naruto se sentía nervioso

-**Si... bueno... Gracias por invitarme a comer me la he pasado muy bien...-**dijo la ojiperla-.

-**Yo también me la he pasado muy bien contigo hinata-chan-**aun seguía nervioso-.

-**Bueno... ¡Te veré luego!-**dijo mientras se alejaba del rubio con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro-.

-**Si... ¡Nos vemos!**-Él miraba como Hinata comienza a alejarse-_¿Qué haces, baka ella es tu novia ¿Piensas dejarla ir así?_... **Hi... Hinata**-Volvió a llamarla subiendo el volumen de su voz-**¡Espera, Hinata-chan!-.**

**-Si ¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?-**dijo mostrando cierta emoción en la voz-.

-**Bueno... yo... pensé...-**Se sentía otra vez nervioso y algo sonrojado –**Me preguntaba... ¿Te gustaría ... caminar un rato conmigo?-.**

-Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y acepto ir con el-.

-Fue un día maravilloso para los dos jóvenes, aunque al principio estaban algo nerviosos, después de un rato se les paso, fueron a visitar varios lugares que les parecieron divertidos y charlaron de varias cosas, Naruto no quería que Hinata se diera cuenta de las severas miradas de desaprobación por parte de los aldeanos asi que hacia reír constantemente a Hinata con sus ocurrencias y peripecias que le habían ocurrido en sus diversas misiones, estaban disfrutando tanto de su mutua compañía que no se dieron cuenta de que ya se había metido el sol-.

–**Etoo... Naruto-kun, creo que ya debería de volver a casa... ya es un poco tarde-**dijo mientras detenía su caminar frente al rubio

-Naruto miro al cielo dándose cuenta que comensaba a oscurecer-**Si, supongo que ya es algo tarde... bien... Hinata-chan... ¿Podría acompañarte a tu casa?-**decia en tono nervioso

-**Se... Seguro, Naruto-kun, muchas gracias**-Respondía, muy sonrojada

-Durante el camino no cruzaron palabra, no les agradaba la idea de separarse, pero tampoco se atrevían a decirlo, estuvieron andando por un rato mas hasta que la enorme mansión Hyuuga se dibujo más adelante, cuando estuvieron frente a ella-**Por aquí esta bien Naruto-kun-**dijo la ojiperla mientras se detenia frente a la gran puerta-**me la pase muy bien contigo hoy-.**

-**Si… bueno Hinata-chan yo… me preguntaba si… mañana te gustaría.. volver ha salir conmigo-**dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

–**Si me gustaría mucho volver a salir contigo… Etooo...–** bajo la mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos-.

-**Gracias hinata en verdad me alegro mucho de que tu y yo seamos novios-**dijo mientras le sonreía-.

-**Yo también estoy muy feliz Naruto-kun… creo que te vere mañana-**algo paso por la mente de Hinata y Naruto estaba apunto de irse ella quería volver a sentir los labios del rubio,De repente, muy sonrojada, Hinata salto frente a Naruto y le planto un rápido beso en los labios e inmediatamente se echo a correr hacia la puerta de su casa-.

**-¡Te veré mañana Naruto-kun!-**grito después de haber entrado a la mansión-.

-Por un momento, Naruto se quedo allí parado sin hacer nada mirando como ella se alejaba y desaparecía tras la puerta de su casa, finalmente, toco sus labios en donde Hinata lo había besado hacia solo un momento y esbozando una enorme sonrisa retomo el camino hacia su casa aun sin darse cuenta que alguien lo habi estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo-.

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**-**despues de llegar a su casa lo primero que decidio fue tomar una ducha para relajarse y descansar un poco ya que el camino hcia la aldea habia sido algo agotador-**Son casi las dos de la tarde, a esta hora ella ya debe de haber regresado, bueno ahora si plan en marcha-**dijo mientras se preparaba para salir de su casa-.

-Descidio usar un atajo para llegar mas rapido al recinto Hyuga ya que el que normalmente usaba era un poco mas largo, recordo que por el camino pasaba por el puesto de ramen de Teuchi y su hija asi que decidio que pasaria a saludarlos ya que hacia algun tiempo que no los veia, estaba completamente feliz con cada paso que daba se acercaba mas a su destino, pronto pudo ver el puesto de Ichiraku a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba parado y pronto la imagen de un idiota rubio se le vino a la mente-**Tal vez encuentre al tonto de naruto ahí despues de todo el muy baka no sabe comer otra cosa que no sea ramen-**y efectivamente cuando estuvo cerca pudo verlo, ahí, sentado, con su estupida sonrisa pero lo que mas lo sorprendio fue que no estuviera solo-**Hinata?... pero que hace ahí con ese tarado, tal vez solo se encontraron por casualidad , si eso debe ser, lo mejor sera esperar a que el tonto se vaya, sip sera lo mejor-**y asi lo decidio, se escondio detras de un poste para que no pudieran verlo-.

-Tal vez lo mejor habria sido interrumpirlos cuando tuvo la oportunidad ya que Naruto no se habia despegado de Hinata por todo el resto de latarde, habia querido hacercarse mas para poder escuchar de que hablaban pero temia ser descubierto y tachado como acosador. Se le hacia raro ver como los dos se divertian-**Solo estan hablando como amigos o de verdad esto es una cita?-**se preguntabacada vez mas enojado, ya estaba oscureciendo, oto como la pareja se detenia justo enfrente del recinto hyuga-**Por fin se separaran, ya era hora-**se decia un poco mas aliviado-.

-Todo parecia ir bien, cuando por fin se separarian Hinata hizo algo que el jamas se espero, Hinata su Hinata, lo habia besado, en los labios, sus corazon se habia partido por la mitad ironicamente hablando, todo este tiempo lo unico que habia estado haciendo era precenciar una sita entre su amor yel tonto de Naruto ahora lo comprendia el porque de sus sonrojos repentinos, pero el no se daria por vencido el no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados-**Tu no te la mereces Naruto-**dijo en tono venenoso, y con ese pensamiento se dirijio hacia sus aposentos-.

* * *

-se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, sus ropas habían sido desgarradas aparentemente había estado entrenando arduamente ya que todo a su alrededor estaba totalmente destrozado-.

-**Veo que has estado entrenando… Sasuke-**una sombra con una túnica negra se había colo cado a nos cuantos metros de el-.

-**Que es lo que quieres… no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo-**respondio fríamente-.

-**Solo he venido ha decirte que quiero que te prepares, en unos cuantos meses solicitare tus servicios en una mison especial que sollo tu puedes cumplir… también puedes aprovechar y deshacerte de todo lo que te estorba, ya es hora de que aprendas a hacer las cosas por ti mismo sin necesidad de alguien mas-**dijo para luego desaparecer en un remolino-.

-**Deshacerme de todo lo que me estorva eh… bueno ya habara tiempo para eso, tambien pensare en como deshacerme de ti Uchiha Madara, no pienso seguir tus ordenes por siempre-**se dijo para si mismo-.

* * *

-Habia llegado hace apenas unos minutos asu departamento, estaba un poco cansado y lo mejor que podia hacer era irse a dormir, se quito la bandan de la cabeza dejando caer libremente su cabellera rubia, lo mismo paso con su ropa quedando solo en calsoncillos para luego recostarse sobre la cama-**Estare haciendo lo correcto, yo de verdad me siento feliz a su lado y ahora se que ella me ama, pero yo… a caso yo, la amo?-**con esa reflexion se quedo profundamente dormido-.

_Continuara……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Bueno yo se que Naruto esta siendo un poco egoista en cuanto a los sentimientos de hinata pero es parte del fic

Bueno antes que nadaquiero disculparme por no actualizar, pero de verdad no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para actualizar ya que la escuela y el trabajo pues no me dejan tiempo suficiente y bueno voy a aser sincero en los tiempos libres que tengo o me la paso de vago o me leo otros fics esa es la verdad.

En cuanto al capitulo, no se que paso pero por alguna razon salo incompleto pero ya esta arreglado, aunque en realidad no cambia mucho espero que les guste.


End file.
